Bounty Hunter
Bring 'em back ... Usually its' bring them back alive, but not always. However you want them, the Bounty Hunter is ready to deliver, for a price. The Bounty Hunter's treasure is the personal or institutional vendettas of others. Some states and nations employ Bounty Hunters to track down escaped prisoners, political activists and enemies of the state. Other Bounty Hunters work for organized crime rings or other powerful entities; many work freelance, taking on whatever bounties are offered. 'Prerequisites: ' Skills: Diplomacy 5 ranks, Intimidate 5 ranks, Perception 5 ranks, Survival 5 ranks. Feats: Track, Alertness 1 – CHOSEN TARGET PRESTIGE By taking 24 hours of careful study of a target, with information gathered by a DC + Target's Character Level Diplomacy check, the Bounty hunter may designate this person as a target. A Bounty Hunter gains a +2 bonus per 3 character levels against their chosen target for all rolls including damage. This is an extraordinary ability. 2 – BRING'EM BACK ALIVE PRESTIGE You may always choose to deal non-lethal damage to your chosen target without taking the penalties to attack rolls. Youstill retain your Chosen Target bonuses. This is an extraordinary ability. 3 – PUT'EM DOWN PRESTIGE Once per day a Bounty hunter can unleash a devastating attack that can instantly knock a target unconscious. She must announce this intent before making her attack roll. If the Bounty hunter hits and the target takes damage from the blow, the target must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 the Bounty hunter’s level + the higher of the Bounty hunter’s Strength or Dexterity modifier) or fall unconscious for 1d6 rounds. Each round on its turn, the unconscious target may attempt a new saving throw to end the effect as a full-round action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Creatures immune to critical hits or nonlethal damage are immune to this ability. At 10th level, the Bounty hunter may use this ability twice per day; at 16th level, she may use it three times per day. 4 – CAREFUL STUDY PRESTIGE You can choose to add 10 to the DC of a Diplomacy check to gather information to either speed up the study to 12 hours, or enhance your bonus to +3 per 4 levels. This is an extraordinary ability. 5 – DEATH ATTACKPRESTIGE If a Bounty hunter studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a melee attack that successfully deals damage, the attack has the additional effect of killing the target (Bounty hunter’s choice). Studying the victim is a standard action. The death attack fails if the target detects the Bounty hunter or recognizes the Bounty hunter as an enemy (although the attack might still be a sneak attack if the target is denied his Dexterity bonus to his Armor Class or is flanked). If the victim of such a death attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 10 + the Bounty hunter’s class level + the Bounty hunter’s Int modifier) against the kill effect, she dies. Victims slain in this fashion aren’t sent along the cycle to the Soul Society, but at instead changed into a soul pupae. A soul Pupae has an AC of 10 and 1 HP per level of the victim of whom it’s formed. Destroying the pupae sends the victim along in the cycle. If a death attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if the Bounty hunter does not launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before he can attempt another death attack.